A plurality of peripheral apparatus, such as digital signal receiving mechanisms, have been researched and developed in response to the development of digital televisions. On the other hand, the function of receiving digital television signals has been integrated into most electronic apparatus having a dynamic display, such as an in-car display, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a notebook computer, etc.
When a user wants to watch digital television programs, a digital signal receiving mechanism is required to receive digital television signals, and the received signals are transmitted via a cord to the electronic apparatus with the digital television receiving function.
A conventional signal receiving mechanism is usually directly mounted on the electronic apparatus to inevitably spoil the integrity of the appearance of the electronic apparatus. Moreover, the conventional signal receiving mechanism does not allow a user to adjust an overall length of the signal receiving element thereof for the purpose of adjusting a receiving frequency thereof. And, since the conventional signal receiving mechanism is directly mounted on the electronic apparatus, it is impossible to change the position of the signal receiving mechanism in order to obtain good quality of signal received. Further, the signal receiving element of the conventional signal receiving mechanism and the cord connecting the conventional signal receiving mechanism to the electronic apparatus tend to cause inconveniences in storage and carrying of the signal receiving mechanism.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a digital signal receiving mechanism having a length-adjustable signal receiving element to thereby enable adjustment of the receiving frequency thereof, and a cord that is wound around a reel to be freely pulled out and rewound without causing tangling of the cord, so that the signal receiving mechanism has good applicability.